The present invention relates to fire and explosion prevention systems.
Many systems are known on the market and have been proposed for fighting fires. Such systems employ thermal, light, heat or pressure detectors to determine the existence of a fire or explosion and to actuate fire extinguishing units and are known to be effective for suppressing fires of various origins.
There is no system presently on the market capable of effectively suppressing incipient explosions from both high energy and low energy ignitions. In order to effectively suppress an explosion such as that arising when a HEAT (High Energy Anti Tank) round strikes an armored vehicle, it is necessary to achieve suppression within approximately 100 msecs. following the onset thereof. If suppression can be achieved in this time frame, skin burns to exposed personnel can be limited to first degree and the pressure buildup can be limited to one atmosphere.